Piloting the Hogwarts Express to the Moon
by Oombala
Summary: When Dumbledore enlists the help of the Sailor Senshi and the Gundam pilots around the castle, who knows what kind of chaos will happen? M for swearing and less than innocent situations


LOL YEAH FUCK IT, TIME FOR ANOTHER STORY.

I actually lost all the writing I had for my other story but I'll post soon, I promiseeeee.

* * *

Given her lack of experience in the matter, Usagi wasn't sure what to do or say when her mother walked into her room with an envelope addressed to their cat.

"Luna has mail," her mother told her, unsure as she handed her the letter. Shaking her head a bit, she left her daughter and returned to watching the latest news about the Preventors.

"Why do you have mail?" Usagi asked. Her gaze directed to the coal black cat laying on her sheets. Luna stretched languidly, her tail swishing as she padded toward her companion.

"Well, I can only assume it's not from any of the girls. Possibly another acquaintance of some kind," Luna said. She pawed at the letter, trying to lift the edge of the opening with her claw. Finally she sighed, "Usagi, how long are you going to watch me before you realize this is not going to work?"

Blushing at the reproach, Usagi reached over and took the envelope. Breaking she seal, she poked her fingers in and pulled out the folded parchment before handing it over to Luna. "Here," she deftly straightened the paper out on the bed for Luna to read.

"Oh," Luna whispered, her eyes roving over the page as her whiskers twitched. "I'll have to call Setsuna immediately. Gather the girls."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's an invitation," Luna said, her eyes moving from the paper to her friend.

"For what?"

"Well, let's get everyone together first."

* * *

"Today, the Preventors have yet again stopped what could have been a catastrophe, this is Kotoko Naito with the Tokyo News Network, live from the scene." The woman from the television stared out at Usagi as she ran for the door, yelling goodbyes as she and Luna sprinted toward the Hikawa Shrine.

"One day that girl is going to have to face some sort of responsibility, I swear," her mother muttered as she changed the channel.

* * *

"Ami!" The navy haired girl looked up from her book, smiling when she spotted Makoto waving at her from across the plaza. She waved back as she put her book into her bag and straightened her skirt before standing.

"Do you know what we're all getting together for? Usagi said it was an emergency," she asked as she approached where Makoto stood waiting for her. Makoto shrugged.

"No clue, last time she called an emergency meeting it was because she needed help finding an outfit to wear on a date with Mamoru. I'm just excited to see everyone, we've all been so busy!"

They laughed and chatted as they walked, both of them glad to see the other as they began to climb the shrine stairs.

"Hey there, ladies!" They both looked at the bottom of the stairwell, smiling and waving when they spotted Minako and Artemis bounding toward them. "Good thing I was in the neighborhood when Usagi texted us!" She caught up with them and they began their trek once more, quickly coming over the top of the stairs where they saw Rei sweeping with her crows. "Don't tell me Usagi's not here yet," Minako groaned.

"Usagi? Why are all of you here?" Rei asked.

"Usagi called an emergency meeting, didn't you know?" Artemis piped up.

"Oh, no, my grandfather was hitting on some girls out here so I said I'd sweep so he had to go inside. I must have forgotten my communicator." Rei replied, finishing up as she put the broom aside. "What's up? Did Usagi say anything specific?"

"What do you think? She's not even here yet," Minako deadpanned.

"Right, well come on in, guys. We'll just wait for her inside," Rei sighed, moving toward the inner parts of the shrine.

"Luna what exactly is going on that is so urgent?" Usagi wheezed as she approached the shrine.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Luna replied, obviously preoccupied with her own thoughts. They bounded toward the door, flinging it open, startling the rest of the girls in the process.

"Usagi, what's going on?" Rei demanded, her hair flying as she put her finger to the blonde's nose. "This better not be something about Mamoru again, or so help me, I will cut your hair right now!"

"I don't know anything, Luna got a letter this morning, don't hurt me!" Usagi wailed, clutching her locks to her chest. "She just told me to call an urgent meeting, I didn't do anything!"

Rei sighed, settling back into her seat as she eyed Usagi suspiciously. Usagi sniffed and sat next to Ami who smiled at her comfortingly.

"So, Luna. You got a letter this morning?" Makoto asked. "What exactly was it about?"

"Well," Luna coughed, "it was from an acquaintance of Minako."

"Me?" Minako asked. "If it was for me then why was it sent to you, not Artemis?" Luna shrugged. "

For the most part, I was the one who handled receiving messages and Artemis was the one who responded," she responded. "It was from a man named Dumbledore. Does that sound familiar to you?"

Minako tilted her head a bit. "Yes! He's an old man who saw me one day and pulled me aside on the street. He was a little odd, but very kind. How did he send you a message?"

"Well, to be frank. He said he was a wizard."

"What?"

* * *

"We have another mission."

Heero looked up at the brunette messenger, grateful it wasn't the other, less considerate comrade.

"What're we doing?" he grunted.

"Protection detail," Trowa said. "Some guy named Dumbledore said there was help needed at his castle."

"Dumbledore? Castle?" Heero looked up at Trowa with his brows raised. " I didn't peg you one for practical jokes, Trowa."

"Read the briefing," Trowa grumbled. He dropped a folder on Heero's desk and walked out of the cold room.

Heero flipped open the folder, skimming the contents before running his hand through his hair. "Dumbledore, huh."

* * *

"Who names their kid, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" Duo snickered.

"I don't think his name is particularly strange," Quatre smiled, his eyes searching Duo's for any tells of what the American thought.

"Well your name is Quatre Raberba Winner, I don't think you can think too many names are strange if you catch my drift," Duo sniped, his eyes still on the document in front of him.

Quatre sighed, fiddling with his goggles around his neck as he waited for Duo to finish reading so he could report back to Sally and Wufei.

"Alright, alright, let's do this thing. Doesn't seem too hard. Can't say I believe the old coot though. He's a wizard?"

"We've heard stranger things," Quatre said, turning to leave the room.

"That's for sure," Duo laughed. "That's for goddamn sure.

* * *

"Looks like everyone has been notified, but tell me, why exactly are we taking on this assignment?" Wufei grunted, examining the woman next to him.

"Let's just say he's very persuasive in person," Sally replied.

"You met him? Don't tell me you were convinced this man was a wizard."

"Well I was. Also, that information is on a need to know basis only. You're all professionals so you all know not to talk about anything related to our cases, but we have to be extra careful about that."

"Why?" Wufei snorted.

"Because it's true."

* * *

"I don't need protection!" Harry yelled, shaking in frustration.

"Did you see what was happening at World Cup? World Cup, Harry! If the Death Eaters can penetrate one of the largest scale events in the wizarding world so efficiently, you better well believe they'll try something soon!" Hermione retorted. "Think logically here. Obviously something big is happening at Hogwarts this year. So don't think this is all about you, eh?" She shook her head. "Honestly," she huffed.

"Dumbledore is just looking out for you, Harry," Ron said. "You should be flattered, really."

"I guess," Harry deflated a bit. Crumpling the parchment in his hand, he looked at Hedwig before opening the window and letting her out. "You deserve a break, girl. Have a good relaxing flight." Hedwig took off out the window and soared for a bit, leaving their sight.

"Hogwarts is bound to be interesting this year, eh?"

* * *

"Dumbledore, why exactly have you enlisted outside help, from muggles no less?" asked Professor Moody.

"Muggles? When did I say that they were muggles?" Dumbledore asked. Looking at the grisly auror with curiosity. "Oh no, they're much more than muggles."

That's it for now, kids.

I'll be posting soon!

-Oombala


End file.
